


Мрази

by Lena013



Series: Из жизни бессмертного [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Psychological Drama, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Людей пугает ночь.





	Мрази

**Author's Note:**

> Без конкретных личностей и временных рамок: просто напуганные люди, просто хищные безжалостные вампиры.

_Он_  не боится темноты, не боится ночи, ведь _Он_  то за что стоит боятся мрака. _Он_  то, что живёт в темноте. То, что забирает ваших родных и близких. То, из-за чего на ночь вы наглухо закрываете окна, беспокойно вслушиваетесь в тишину и спите, кладя оружие под бок.

Люди бояться того, что ждёт их в темноте. Что выходит на охоту, сверкая налитыми кровью глазами. Людям страшно от того до чего же в свете фонаря эти мрази похожи на них самих.

Они вылезли из самых глубин Ада, не иначе. Они пришли за их душами, телами и кровью. Они здесь, чтобы наказать их или испытать — _пути Господни неисповедимы._

Людям дико страшно выходить из дома, когда уходит солнце. На улицах бродят либо глупцы, либо сумасшедшие — либо _они._ Громко топая, словно специально, они расхаживают по пустым тёмным улицам под покровом луны. Они плотоядно улыбаются, голодным взглядом обводя деревянные хлипкие дома и устраивают пир.

Они чудовища, что похожи на людей. Они демоны, пришедшие за все их грехи прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Они те мрази, что скрывается в глубинах ночи.

Они не знают пощады, не знают милосердия, не знают сожаления. Они проливают чужую кровь и наслаждаются этим зрелищем. Они устраивают соревнования, кто за ночь убьёт больше всего людей, кто успеет стать из них самой главной сволочью?

Они пропахли кровью, гнилью, смертью. Они радуются тому, от чего люди в ужасе. Они приносят смерть всем без разбору. Их не подкупить, не замолить, не прогнать — они забирают всех.

Они убийцы, кровососы, мрази — они вампиры.


End file.
